One Dark Night
by Badwolfgoddess
Summary: One dark night, Edwin lures Casey into his room with the intention of 'saving' her from her boyfriend, his brother Derek.


**Summary:** One dark night, Edwin lures Casey to his room to 'save' her from Derek.

**Rating: M** (intense situations, violence and suggestive content)

**Disclaimer:** Don't own LWD

One Dark Night

Edwin sat on the couch, eyes following Casey's perfect body as she came down the stairs dressed to kill for a date with Derek.

"Hey," her voice was like an angel and he found himself smiling back at her. Innocent, always innocent.

"Hi," he said. But he didn't speak out loud, he spoke it in his head, for she was talking to Derek and not him.

"I'm so excited," she bounced on the balls of her feet and Derek rolled his eyes. Edwin hated that about him, he didn't understand her beautiful bubbly personality, he was annoyed by it even. Not Edwin, he understood how adorable it was when Casey got excited. When she was truly excited by something, her whole body went into it, from the tips of her toes which would curl up to the top of her head, where she'd play with her hair and it would bounce around with the rest of her.

Tonight, he was going to make his move. Tonight he would take the perfect angel from the undeserving and make her his. He had waited two years, two agonizing years for this chance and he wasn't going to let it slip by him.

"So let's go," Derek said impatiently. He was tapping his hand on his leg like he couldn't wait to get out of there and get this thing over with. What a douche-bag, Edwin decided. His brother didn't ever appreciate what he had. Casey needed Edwin to rescue her from such a slime-ball.

The time passed nauseatingly slowly, Edwin watched a video with Lizzie, who kept shooting him odd glances, and Marti who was oblivious to the whole thing. The movie was stupid and he didn't laugh once, anxious to have his plan set into motion.

Finally, as Lizzie was putting Marti to bed, he began his set up. It didn't take long and his heart-beat raced, thinking fortune must be smiling down upon him. He grew hard at the thought of what was soon to come. Casey would be his.

At half-past midnight, with George and Nora gone until the morning and Lizzie and Marti in bed, everything was in place. Derek and Casey came walking back through the front door and just as they got inside, Derek's cellphone rang.

"Hi," Edwin watched surreptitiously from the stairs as Derek talked to Sam who was calling to tell him about a party down the street for the hockey team that Derek was missing. Of course, Derek being the idiot and bastard he was, just -had- to go and Casey told him it was fine as long as he was back by two and she was going to bed.

Edwin's lips curved into a smirk as Derek left Casey all alone.

"Hi Casey," Edwin said calmly. Casey looked like she almost had a heart-attack when she heard him.

"Oh god, Edwin," Casey said with a laugh. "You scared me."

"Sorry," Edwin said. "I was wondering if you would come upstairs with me. I have this problem with my homework and I don't want to go to bed before it's done."

"Oh sure," Casey said. "What subject?"

"English," Edwin could have grinned at how easily she fell for him. She was so gullible, which was what he adored about her. It made everything easier.

"Okay, but after that, we both need to go to bed," she said mock-sternly. Edwin nodded as if he was seriously listening to her. Casey followed him up the stairs and up into the attic, where Edwin held the door for her as she walked in.

"Okay, so where's your..." Casey didn't get a chance to finish her sentence before Edwin had clamped a chloroform covered cloth in front of her nose. She hardly even had a moment to let out a shriek before slumping into Edwin's waiting arms.

"Oh Casey," Edwin said, sounding almost regretful. "You're too pretty to be so smart. I guess one has to cancel the other out sometimes."

Edwin dragged her body over to his bed where he proceeded to strip her down and tie her up. She was so perfect, he gazed upon her delicious body for ages, just playing with himself while he took in the sight of her nude, angelic body.

"I love you, Casey," he said, touching her cheek with his hand. "You're mine now." Casey's eyes slowly opened and she blinked several times, clearly confused.

"Edwin...wha...what?" she tried to sit up and found she couldn't, and then she realized she was naked. She opened her mouth to scream but Edwin put his hand there first, covering it so tightly that she couldn't get out anything but muffled yelps.

Her eyes were wide with anger and confusion and she couldn't breathe around Edwin's hand and she struggled, trying to twist her head back and forth to get a breath.

"If you scream, I'll knock you out again," Edwin said, voice low and dangerous. "And we both know you want to be conscious for me," Edwin smirked and Casey's eyes suddenly filled with fear and she struggled even harder as he reached for the nightstand.

"I thought I might have a hard time with you," Edwin said. "So I brought some insurance along." Out of the nightstand he took a knife, the blade about three inches long and sharpened to a deadly point. It was a present he'd gotten from Aunt Madge for Boy Scouts one year.

"Do anything and I'll kill you," Edwin said, no trace of humor in his voice. "I don't want to have to kill my beautiful angel but I know you get excited all too easily," he said. His voice turned silky and soft. "You're mine, Casey. You don't realize that but you are. You aren't Derek's, he doesn't understand or appreciate you. I do, I'm the only one who does. And I have to take you from him, rescue you or you'll never find your way free." With that, he unzipped his pants, leaning over Casey to drive his point home.

"Casey!" Edwin grimaced, his stupid brother was home. He uncovered Casey's mouth and motioned with the knife. "Don't say a word or I'll kill you," he reminded her. He crept over by the door, holding the gleaming blade in his hand as he crouched down, ready to attack if Derek should come into the room.

Casey looked across the room at Edwin. Heart pounding so hard she could hear it in her ears, she took a deep breath, filling her lungs with air. She had one chance, one shot to get away from Edwin and his sudden psychosis and she wasn't going to lose that chance.

"Casey!" Derek called again. She heard his boot-clad feet coming up the stairs. "Where are you?"

"HELP!" Casey screamed so loud that she feared her words might be inaudible. "DEREK HELP! HELP ME!" Edwin looked angry and crossed the room in two great strides, knife blade raised to plunge it into the beautiful angel who betrayed him.

Just as he raised the knife though, Derek burst into Edwin's room. "Casey?" he asked. "OH MY GOD, CASEY!" He leapt across the room, tackling his brother to the ground. The two grappled on the floor and Casey continued to scream as hard as she could in case Lizzie and Marti heard her.

The two brothers each seemed for a moment to gain the upper hand, only to be held back by a swift kick or a well-aimed punch. Edwin slammed the knife into Derek's side and Casey screamed so hard she felt herself about to black out but Derek pulled the knife out and with his last breath, returned the favor to his younger brother by plunging it straight into his chest.

"I'm sorry...Casey..." Derek gasped and slumped over.

"I love you Derek!" Casey shouts. It's over. She blacks out.

***** *** *****

The next thing she remembers is standing in front of two graves, dressed in black as two identical coffins are being lowered into the ground. Her sisters are beside her and she is there physically but mentally she is miles away. She is with Derek now, inside her head. She is always there with him.

* * *

**A/N:** My present/reward to **Lady Azura** for finishing high school forever! Congrats, sweetie. I'z so proud of you! Also, don't blame me for the intensity, she asked for it! And yes, at the end, Casey has gone crazy as a result of seeing them kill each other. Enjoy and let me know if you like it. (And I wouldn't blame you if you did but I might look at you a lil funny. j/k)


End file.
